Malik: Elena's twin
by paigeetvd
Summary: short fanfic starts at 3x04. Elena gets an unexpected call about her twin brother who disappeared after their 'parents' drove off the bridge. who turns out to be a vampire "Well if Malik wants to see, me tell him to come to me". Summary suck I know but please read.
1. The phone call

"Please tell me you're not bringing chili; everybody always brings chilly" Damon says walking to Elena's side. "Hey Ric"

"What's up" Ric greeted them.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party" Elena askes.

Ric groans but answers "Those founders parties aren't really my thing"

"You show up and there's going to be 9 other people who brought chilli" Damon exclaims.

Elena sighed and gave Damon a look. "It's an old family recipe" She finishes with a smile.

"I knew your old family and they made sucky chili" Damon says. He looks at Elena then flashes and puts on a smirk. She giggles and bumps into him.

Alaric decides to interrupts "What exactly are you doing here again?"

"She knows" Damon answers back. "He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break… I'm just going to keep making chilli" she un-humorously laughs "and pretend I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found"

"She's in denial" Damon whispers. "I'm not in denial" Elena grits through her teeth while, turning to glare at him.

"Oh really your still wearing his necklace isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan" he says while holding the necklace on his fingertips.

There was a silence as both of them gazed into each eyes. Until a sound the house phone went off. Damon coughed awkwardly and started back on the chilli as Ric got a drink.

"Hello" Elena answered.

"Hi is this Elena Gilbert?" the other voice on the line asked.

"Yes it is why?"

"Umm… I'm a friend of Malik Gilbert… your twin he wants to meet up with you"

"Excuse me!" Elena nearly screamed. "Malik disappeared over a year ago if this is a joke…"

Elena was cut off by the other person. "Look this isn't a joke and he knows you're the doppelgänger he wants you to visit him because he is a vampire" the woman on the other line quickly said

"Well If Malik wants to see, me tell him to come to me" Elena sassed as she slammed down the phone.

"What was that all about?" Ric asked concerned.

Elena took a deep breath… "Ok. Somebody just called and said my twin brother Malik is a vampire and wants to see me" she blurted out.

Now it was Damon's time to be concerned. "Wait what do you mean twin?"

"I thought I already told you guys I had a twin before" Damon and Alaric both shook their heads. "Well he is my twin if you doubting it Isobel and John are both of our biological parents. Anyway Malik just disappeared; went missing after our 'parents' car went off the bridge"

"And now he is a vampire… wait I have heard of someone called Malik Gilbert"

"Gilbert is a common name"

Damon blew out breath as he placed both hands on the counter; his eyes flickering back and forth between Elena and Ric. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Elena was confused and asked. "He's my twin I can handle him…ok" she nods her head to make him agree and he nods back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankx for reviewing xxxxxx**

* * *

"Oh ow Alaric you better put some pants on Caroline coming over" Elena sniggered while placing her phone back into her pocket.

"Ugh not vampire Barbie" Damon groaned. As Alaric, ran upstairs.

"Come on Damon…"

"What?" he questions.

"Yeah Caroline is enthusiastic, but it's exactly what you need when your down"

"Well when I'm down I just want to be left alone, I don't want someone annoying me"

Elena sighed. "Yeah but when you are sad you get drunk and end up doing something stupid"

"It's not like I haven't heard that before" Damon fake smiled.

(Doorbell rings) "Ah vampire Barbie"

"I come bearing gifts" Caroline said grinning from ear to ear.

Elena signed. "Please say that's not chilli". Caroline stepped aside as Bonnie popped out from the side.

"I'm back" she sang laughing as they both hugged. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you" she guessed as Elena and Caroline both nodded their heads.

Suddenly Jeremy came running down stairs shouting Bonnie's name. Stopping on the stairs before her finally ran up to hugging and kissing him.

* * *

Damon had to go out however, come back to pick up Ric.

"…Ah" Damon heard Elena yell in pain. But then hearing, Caroline "Did I splash you?"

"What's going on?" he questioned Eventhough they were too busy with Elena to acknowledge the man.

"No, no my necklace it burn me" Elena answered back.

"Let me see it" Bonnie looked at it curiously reaching out to touch it but for it to suddenly spark.

The girls gasped. However Bonnie decided to pick it up again.

"What are you going to with it witchy?" the vampire boomed to make himself noticed then smirked.

"Later I'm going to do a spell on it, figure out what happened" she said slowly; studying it.

Caroline huffed "ok so Elena's necklace is evil or whatever but…"

Damon cutter her off "let's talk about Malik coming back"

"Malik's coming back?" Jeremy shouted as everyone in the kitchen turned to face him. "Why? He disappeared Elena we thought he might be dead"

"He's alive and supposedly a vampire". "Malik left us and now he's a vampire and he expects us to welcome him home" Jeremy exclaimed.

All Elena did was answer with a simple 'yes'. "He's my twin our brother; family"

However Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest, stomped upstairs.

"Aw the kids having a tantrum" Damon pouted, as Elena gave him a cold glare.

"I can't believe in actually saying this but I agree with Damon we should remises about Malik since we haven't seen him in a long time, Damon and him might actually become friends" Caroline shrugged. Bonnie agreed.

Short time after

Caroline was laughing "yeah I mean Elena and Malik are exactly alike they look, dress and act alike. I swear Elena you and Malik were the life of the party" she paused "you were wild, fun and fashionable" she pouted "why can't you be like that now?"

"Well maybe you could teach me" Elena replied as Caroline clapped her hand while Bonnie laughed.

"I think we should go" Damon suggested because he wanted away from the girl-talk.

* * *

**Please please review and also check out...**

** s/9097628/1/Love-Game**

** s/9155229/1/Elena-Mikaelson **

** s/9001291/1/Little-Bird**


	3. Maliks back

Ugh the last couple of week have been horrible especially the Klaus part. Yep he's back in town with his sister Rebekah… and Stefan who doesn't care about anything. I just got back home from the Salvatore boarding house after finding out plan for Mikael to kill Klaus backfired; and I haven't from Malik yet.

**(Knock, knock knock).**

Suddenly after hearing the door Alaric shoots up from the couch.

"I got it" I call to him I wonder who it might be at this time of night. Speaking of the devil; I slowly open the door to find … my twin. Malik.

He stepped forward and placed both of his hands on the sides of the door way smiling. "Hello Elena aren't you going to invite your brother in"

I was froze, staring at him until Alaric called my name snapping me out of my trance. "Who are you?"

Malik put his hand out for Alaric to shake it. "I'm Malik Gilbert Elena's older twin brother" my brother tries to step in however he couldn't. "Please Elena invite me in" the vampire begged.

"Why should I you left I thought you were dead oh wait you are a vampire" I argued.

"Look I know what has happened to you in the past year… I'll explain everything if you'll invite me in" he begged.

"Fine" I huffed "Malik please come in" all of a sudden he blurred over to me and placed me into a bone crushing hug.

"You could at least hug me back" my brother suggested and then pouted. I hate it when he does that.

"You're crushing me" I strained back as he instantly released me.

"Who are you?" Malik question Ric.

"Oh I'm Alaric Saltzman Elena's and Jeremy's guardian" Ric shook his hand. "Well I guess it's nice to meet you" my brother shrugged as I smiled.

"It's good to see you twin… now can we talk"

* * *

**NPOV**

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Elena… I didn't think and when I wanted to come back I heard about what happened to you in the sacrifice, then I turned into a vampire… I thought you would hate me"

"I could never hate you Malik your my twin brother" she smiled,

"Actually you my twin since I'm the older one" he corrected. "Yeah by about five minutes" the younger twin added back.

"I still can't believe were adopted I mean John was our dad… John" Malik blinked. "Wait so that would make you…" he gestured to Alaric "…our stepdad"

"How about I tell you the rest tomorrow at the grille" Elena suggested

"Sure"

**EPOV**

After everything that's been going on I'm totally paranoid. This morning I was jogging I was convinced some random dude was following me; probably all this stress. Anyway I still can't believe Malik is back I'm glad he likes Alaric. My brother should be meeting me at the grille to day for him to tell me what he has been doing for the past year and vies versa.

Malik's personality is well: cocky, he's funny, annoying, life of the party and however respectful. He is kind of like me before our 'parents' died except for the cocky and annoying part as Caroline would say… and to be honest I want that side of me back. Now that he's back it probably implies why I am dressing differently. I am wearing a blue tank top, black sexy jeans as I would call them, blue blazers and finally a blue snap back; I'm ready.

* * *

"All right you have your choice bloody Mary, screwdriver, brunch in a bottle. Come Ric I can't drink this all by myself. I mean I can but... somebody's getting naked" Damon says as he looks over to the waitress. "Ah man I can't believe your making me drink alone"

"I can't" Alaric whined back as he heard Damon say something un audible to the human ear.

Damon groans as he takes another drink "You doing homework?"

"This may come as a shock but I'm not here to hang out with you I'm here to see Jeremy who is an..." he looks up to a clock "hour late for his shift"

Alaric slides a paper over to Damon "That's his midterm paper coped it straight of the internet and didn't try to hide it"

"Oh somebody's getting grounded" Damon throws his hands up in the air.

"And I'm concerned about Elena, she has a bad attitude, she keeps stealing things that's probably why she is on probation" Alaric said concerned.

"What?" Damon asked straightening up. "How come she or… anyone didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want anybody to know anyway Elena's older twin brother is here he came last night and Elena invited him"

"So he is a vampire" Damon questioned. "Do you think that's why she has been acting this way?"

"I don't think it is but who knows"

* * *

Damon and Stefan were placed at the bar. Damon trying to keep Stefan under control while, Stefan was drinking his ripper urges away. Until, an expected enemy came.

"Hello mates" Klaus greeted the Salvatore brothers as he and another hybrid strode up to the bar. "How did I think I'd find you here?"

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon said warningly.

"This is between me and your brother" Klaus pointed to Stefan as he told his hybrid to get some drinks. "I want my coffins back…" however Klaus stopped as he saw who came up to the bar the one and only Malik Gilbert.

"Your Malik Gilbert" Klaus said slightly amazed.

"And you look familiar" he added back.

Klaus introduced himself "Klaus Mikaelson". "Oh an Original!"

"I have heard of you Malik" Klaus sassed with jealousy in his voice "I've heard you are one of the most, funniest and respected vampires know Eventhough you are only 18. You have very many loyal assets…"

"You know you shouldn't always believe gossip however. That is true I like to make a name for myself and my assets are very, very loyal to me" Malik grinned.

"So if you ask them to do something they would do it"

"Probably" Malik sighed what is with this guy; so many questions the twin thought.

"Hmm Gilbert any relation" Klaus asked slyly.

"Gilbert's a common name" Malik suddenly got out his phone and starts watching a video and says out loud "have you seen this… it takes skill"

Malik aces his phone to the guys.

***start of video***

_It starts off with Elena outside school in the basketball court. Elena however is facing backwards to the hoop but with a basketball in her hands. Suddenly Elena gets blindfolded then she throws the basketball behind her and it shoots through the hoop. She takes the blind fold "If you can't do that then you better stay in school kids" Elena smirked. Finally at the end of the video it had random people cheering and clapping gathering around her._

***end of video***

In addition after showing them that Malik's phone rings "Hello… you are supposed to be meeting me at the grille… ok oh and swag up" instantly Malik starts laughing "… What? Come on its funny" suddenly the line went dead. Malik huffed.

"What's swag up?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh it's what I say to my twin when I want her to were swag cloths like mine" he pointed to his clothes "Also she doesn't wear that kind of fashion before plus it makes her look like a badass"


	4. they meet malik

Ugh the last couple of week have been horrible especially the Klaus part. Yep he's back in town with his sister Rebekah… and Stefan who doesn't care about anything. I just got back home from the Salvatore boarding house after finding out plan for Mikael to kill Klaus backfired; and I haven't from Malik yet.

**(Knock, knock knock).**

Suddenly after hearing the door Alaric shoots up from the couch.

"I got it" I call to him I wonder who it might be at this time of night. Speaking of the devil; I slowly open the door to find … my twin. Malik.

He stepped forward and placed both of his hands on the sides of the door way smiling. "Hello Elena aren't you going to invite your brother in"

I was froze, staring at him until Alaric called my name snapping me out of my trance. "Who are you?"

Malik put his hand out for Alaric to shake it. "I'm Malik Gilbert Elena's older twin brother" my brother tries to step in however he couldn't. "Please Elena invite me in" the vampire begged.

"Why should I you left I thought you were dead oh wait you are a vampire" I argued.

"Look I know what has happened to you in the past year… I'll explain everything if you'll invite me in" he begged.

"Fine" I huffed "Malik please come in" all of a sudden he blurred over to me and placed me into a bone crushing hug.

"You could at least hug me back" my brother suggested and then pouted. I hate it when he does that.

"You're crushing me" I strained back as he instantly released me.

"Who are you?" Malik question Ric.

"Oh I'm Alaric Saltzman Elena's and Jeremy's guardian" Ric shook his hand. "Well I guess it's nice to meet you" my brother shrugged as I smiled.

"It's good to see you twin… now can we talk"

* * *

**NPOV**

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Elena… I didn't think and when I wanted to come back I heard about what happened to you in the sacrifice, then I turned into a vampire… I thought you would hate me"

"I could never hate you Malik your my twin brother" she smiled,

"Actually you my twin since I'm the older one" he corrected. "Yeah by about five minutes" the younger twin added back.

"I still can't believe were adopted I mean John was our dad… John" Malik blinked. "Wait so that would make you…" he gestured to Alaric "…our stepdad"

"How about I tell you the rest tomorrow at the grille" Elena suggested

"Sure"

**EPOV**

After everything that's been going on I'm totally paranoid. This morning I was jogging I was convinced some random dude was following me; probably all this stress. Anyway I still can't believe Malik is back I'm glad he likes Alaric. My brother should be meeting me at the grille to day for him to tell me what he has been doing for the past year and vies versa.

Malik's personality is well: cocky, he's funny, annoying, life of the party and however respectful. He is kind of like me before our 'parents' died except for the cocky and annoying part as Caroline would say… and to be honest I want that side of me back. Now that he's back it probably implies why I am dressing differently. I am wearing a blue tank top, black sexy jeans as I would call them, blue blazers and finally a blue snap back; I'm ready.

* * *

"All right you have your choice bloody Mary, screwdriver, brunch in a bottle. Come Ric I can't drink this all by myself. I mean I can but... somebody's getting naked" Damon says as he looks over to the waitress. "Ah man I can't believe your making me drink alone"

"I can't"

"The evil Klaus again" Damon groans as he takes another drink "You doing homework?"

"This may come as a shock but I'm not here to hang out with you I'm here to see Jeremy who is an..." he looks up to a clock "hour late for his shift"

Alaric slides a paper over to Damon "That's his midterm paper coped it straight of the internet and didn't try to hide it"

"Oh somebody's getting grounded" Damon throws his hands up in the air.

"And I'm concerned about Elena, she has a bad attitude, she keeps stealing things that's probably why she is on probation" Alaric said concerned.

"What?" Damon asked straightening up. "How come she or… anyone didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want anybody to know anyway Elena's older twin brother is here he came last night and Elena invited him"

"So he is a vampire" Damon questioned. "Do you think that's why she has been acting this way?"

"I don't think it is but who knows"

* * *

Damon and Stefan were placed at the bar. Damon trying to keep Stefan under control while, Stefan was drinking his ripper urges away. Until, an expected enemy came.

"Hello mates" Klaus greeted the Salvatore brothers as he and another hybrid strode up to the bar. "How did I think I'd find you here?"

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon said warningly.

"This is between me and your brother" Klaus pointed to Stefan as he told his hybrid to get some drinks. "I want my coffins back…" however Klaus stopped as he saw who came up to the bar the one and only Malik Gilbert.

"Your Malik Gilbert" Klaus said slightly amazed.

"And you look familiar" he added back.

Klaus introduced himself "Klaus Mikaelson". "Oh an Original!"

"I have heard of you Malik" Klaus sassed with jealousy in his voice "I've heard you are one of the most, funniest and respected vampires know Eventhough you are only 18. You have very many loyal assets…"

"You know you shouldn't always believe gossip however. That is true I like to make a name for myself and my assets are very, very loyal to me" Malik grinned.

"So if you ask them to do something they would do it"

"Probably" Malik sighed what is with this guy; so many questions the twin thought.

"Hmm Gilbert any relation" Klaus asked slyly.

"Gilbert's a common name" Malik suddenly got out his phone and starts watching a video and says out loud "have you seen this… it takes skill"

Malik aces his phone to the guys.

***start of video***

_It starts off with Elena outside school in the basketball court. Elena however is facing backwards to the hoop but with a basketball in her hands. Suddenly Elena gets blindfolded then she throws the basketball behind her and it shoots through the hoop. She takes the blind fold "If you can't do that then you better stay in school kids" Elena smirked. Finally at the end of the video it had random people cheering and clapping gathering around her._

***end of video***

In addition after showing them that Malik's phone rings "Hello… you are supposed to be meeting me at the grille… ok oh and swag up" instantly Malik starts laughing "… What? Come on its funny" suddenly the line went dead. Malik huffed.

"What's swag up?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh it's what I say to my twin when I want her to were swag cloths like mine" he pointed to his clothes "Also she doesn't wear that kind of fashion before plus it makes her look like a badass"


	5. authors note

I know I haven't updated in a while its because it's the summer holiday. I am also going camping from the 3rd – 10th August. So I wont have any Internet.

**Thinking (Damn Parents for making me go) *coughs* I said nothing.**

Good point my birthdays on the 11th. See you soon


End file.
